swords_in_the_underworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Bullywug Manhunter
Bullywug Manhunter Prime Requisite: STR Requirements: STR 9, DEX 9 Hit Die: d8 Maximum Level: 13 Bullywugs are bipedal frog-like amphibians inhabiting swamps, marshes, jungles, and other damp locations with cover from the sun's bright light. They are covered with a smooth, mottled olive green hide that gives them a natural protection. They have the faces of enormous frogs, characterized by wide mouths and bulging eyes. Their webbed feet and hands make them excellent swimmers. Bullywug's natural camouflage makes them capable ambush predators against small groups of men, with their hunting parties literally leaping from hiding upon their surprised opponents. However, if the attack goes poorly or if their leader is slain, they will typically panic and break ranks. Weapons and Armor: Bullywug manhunters are trained in the use of all weapons and armor. They may fight wielding a weapon and shield, wielding a two-handed weapon, or wielding a weapon in each hand. Racial Features: * Natural Camouflage: Outdoors, a bullywug's chameleon-like skin gives it the ability to seemingly disappear into woods and underbrush with a proficiency throw of 3+ on 1d20. In dungeons, a bullywug who is motionless and quiet in cover can escape detection with a proficiency throw of 14+ on 1d20, even if the creature attempting to find them has infravision, as their color alteration also alters body heat. * Ambush Predators: When attacking from camouflage conditions, bullywugs impose a -2 penalty to their enemies' surprise rolls. * Hop Attack: Bullywugs can leap up to 15' vertically and 30' horizontally when making a charge, allowing them to charge without having a clear path to the target. The bullywug still needs to have line of sight to the opponent at the start of the charge. Certain terrain features such as low ceilings may prevent the use of a hop attack, at the Judge's discretion. The hop attack's distance is not reduced by encumbrance. * Frog Stroke: Bullywugs are excellent swimmers with a swimming movement rate of 120' per turn (40' combat movement), and can hold their breath for 1 turn (10 minutes) without harm. * Tough Hide: Bullywugs have thick, tough hides that give them a base unarmored AC of 3 instead of 0. This AC stacks with any worn armor. * Frog March: Bullywugs' splayed legs and webbed feet causes them to shuffle along slowly on land, with a base movement equivalent to a fully encumbered man (30' exploration/10' combat), but do not reduce their speed further due to encumbrance, nor do they reduce their speed when traveling through swamp and jungle terrain. * Bite and Claws: Bullywugs without access to weapons, or who have been disarmed, will still hop to the attack with a pair of claws dealing 1d3-1 damage and a bite dealing 1d6-1 damage. Both the claw and bite damage will be modified by the bullywug’s STR adjustment and damage bonus. When the bullywug reaches 5th level, these natural weapons become capable of harming creatures only harmed by magical weapons. Bullywugs cannot use their bite and claws while wielding weapons, using shields, or wearing armor heavier than chain mail. * Slow Clinch: Bullywugs' clumsy footwork becomes a major hindrance in close combat. They act last in a combat round if making a melee attack unless they are using a weapon with reach, such as a spear or polearm. * Dehydration: Bullywugs must wet their entire bodies once per 8 hours with at least a waterskin full of water. If unable to find moisture, they lose 2 CON per missed bath, dying from dehydration if their CON reaches 0. In particularly dry environments such as deserts, the Judge may increase the rate at which the bullywug needs to bathe to as much as once per 6 turns; likewise in wet or humid environments the Judge may decrease the rate at which the bullywug must bathe to once per day or less. * Inhumanity: Bullywugs suffer a -2 penalty to the reactions, loyalty, and morale of humans and demi-humans they interact with. Conversely, they get a +2 bonus to the reactions, loyalty, and morale of amphibians. * Odd Shape: '''Bullywugs cannot wear armor made for other humanoids due to their hunched posture, strangely shaped head, and large webbed feet. They require specially-made armor that costs 1.5x the normal amount, though they can use shields meant for other humanoids without difficulty. '''Class Features: * 1st Level: Cleave - Manhunters get one cleave attempt per level, per round. * 9th Level: Swamp Palace '''- When a manhunter reaches 9th level (Swamp King), he can attract bullywugs from far and wide by constructing his own swamp palace. A total of 3d6x10 1st level bullywugs will move in to help maintain and defend the palace at no cost to the manhunter. If additional defenders are needed, manhunters may hire bullywug mercenaries only. Non-bullwugs may be hired as specialists and henchmen, but not as mercenaries. The swamp palace may not be built in the civilized or borderland area of a human, elven, or dwarven realm. Only jungle, swamp, or marsh areas that are wilderness or within a bullywug realm will serve. '''Bullywug Manhunter Level Progression Bullywug Manhunter Saving Throws Bullywug Manhunter Class Proficiencies (select one at 1st, 3rd, 6th, 9th, and 12th levels): Alertness, Ambushing, Animal Training, Beast Friendship, Berserkergang, Blind Fighting, Climbing, Combat Reflexes, Combat Trickery (disarm, force back, incapacitate, knock down), Command, Endurance, Fighting Style, Intimidation, Kin-Slaying, Land Surveying, Naturalism, Passing Without Trace, Precise Shooting, Skirmishing, Skulking, Survival, Swashbuckling, Tracking, Trapping, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus '''Standard Template: '''Ambushing, Trapping, (Survival: Swamp as an additional starting general if the character has a bonus to INT.) Category:Classes Category:Warrior Classes Category:Other Classes